Serpent Heart
by Shadow Silverpen
Summary: Phineas finally realizes his feelings for Izzy, but now Izzy might like his new foster bro Zahid, Phineas is supposed to help him cope after an incident in the middle east, but how far will he go for Isabella. Rated T for semidark stuff Phinbella/ Izzy/OC
1. Two of us

Chapter 1: Two of Us

Phineas seemed doom. His shank was slipping snapping and any second, his dark opponent, would slice through it with his blade and he would be long gone. Isabella was trapped behind the safety glass doors of the gym. " why was I so mean?" she said to herself. " "Now I'm going to lose him." two seconds later Phineas's glass shank broke and Isabella's tears flowed like the Nile. "Phineas..."

9 months ago.

A beautiful Saturday morning in the blissful month of July. Phineas was directing a group of Phinedroids and Ferbots to build an addition on to the House while Lawrence and Ferb went to go to the Airport to pick up their guest. As usual in comes Isabella Garcia-Shapiro. She set her hair just they way she thought Phineas liked it. But alas, he took no heed as usual

" Hey Phineas! Whatcha dooooooooooin?"

"adding the addition to the house for Zahid."

"Who?"

" He's an orphan. We got him through the foster program we just signed on for. He comes all the way from Dubai! However he did have some...problems."

There was a silence in the air until a Ferbot came to report progress. Isabella stocked around to see the new addition. It was amazing what she saw. It was the best tech a a rising sophomore like Phineas could get even with his shippers reputation. Soon after all the bots went back to storage and Phin turned on the holo-projection system, every thing went black.

"Phineas?" Izzy cried.

"yea."

"Whats goin on?"

Just the projection system.

Really?

Yea, though Ferb loaded only one projection based on an mp3 file.

Has it been tested?

no.

lets try it

OK!

Phin flicked it on... still black. Then a British voice came through the speakers followed by a sunrise on a long long road.

"_I dig a pygmy, by Charles Hawtrey and the Deaf-aids. Stage one, in which Doris get her oats..."_

Izzy silently thanked Ferb for the romantic upload.

An acoustic guitar played followed by a deeper one... and found themselves in a self driving car.

Two of us riding nowhere

spending someones

hard earned pay

two of us Sunday driving

not arriving

on our way back home

were on our way home

were on our way home

were going home...

Izzy looked at Phin who looked at her back.

He finally got it.

You and I have memories longer than the road that stretches out ahead...

Later the song ended and both were quiet at first then Izzy spoke up.

"Phineas, I -"

"PHINEAS WERE BACK! CAN YOU HELP ZAHID WITH HIS LUGGAGE?" called Lawrence.

They had returned with their guest apparently.

They both looked at each other.

"- will tell you tomorrow"

"Thanks Izzy"

As Izzy walked out she stopped she was already faced with her new neighbor. Zahid.


	2. Falling

**A Note to my readers. Last Chapter I included a Beatles, Lennon/McCartney song called _Two Of Us_ . You can find it on I-tunes now or you could find it on YouTube. Also If you want the Album it's on it's the _Let It Be _Album. And now on to...**

Chapter Two: Falling

Isabella was three feet from Ferb... and Zahid. Ferb was somewhat Noticeable self with his emerald hair round nose and slim torso. Zahid on the other hand was a completely different matter. Phineas said "Dubai" but it really was "Dubaic" a nomadic land in Saudi Arabia where the most deadly of Assassins are raised. But she did not know this.

Hi I'm Isabella!

Nada .

Not even a peep.

Not a single breath.

Just a fascinated look in his eyes. His crystalline Amethyst eyes just seemed fixed on Isabella's . Then he suddenly spoke to Ferb inc. Turkish

o, bir fantezi projeksiyon ya da bir melek mi?

Izzy had a confused look. Quickly Ferb responded.

" She's is your next door neighbor."

"you still did not answer my question."

Isabella then interjected into their conversation.

"So you do speak English."

Ferb turned to her.

"yes, yes he does."

"And you speak Turkish?"

"As a member of the Junior Embassy of The United Kingdom, I am required to know two other languages besides English... Those are Japanese and Turkish."

Zahid had his eyes closed as he was accustomed to the dark more than the day. Looking at this girl made sunshine feasible to withstand... a little pain... for some love... in his mind he sung a song from an album Ferb put on the CD player in the car. The albums cover was called _Help _although Ferb said that it was also on _Rubber Soul_.

_I've just seen a face _

_I can't forget the time or place_

_where we just met_

_she's just the girl for me_

_and I want all the world to see we've met_

_da da dae da-da-dae_

_falling, yes I am falling, and she keeps calling, me back again._

Soon he was falling back to earth. And remembered something about a platypus Ferb mentioned on the car ride over named Perry. He said he didn't do much' after all he was a platypus. Zahid also remembered his armadillo in his box but he would have that settled later.

All the while Zahid had his eyes closed, and when he opened them asked Ferb about his pet platypus.

"Buy the way... Where's Perry? , and where is Adel?

"Adel?" asked Isabella.

"My Armadillo."

(dew be dew be dew bah x3...PERRY!)

"Perry had already slipped to his headquarters under the Flynn-Fletcher house. Major Monogram appeared on the screen holding a white piece of paper in his hands.

" Ah, good morning Agent P. and good morning Agent A."

Perry looked to his right to see a black armadillo in a Arab head-piece with a black cord around it, his countries version of the secret agent fedora. Judging by the black stripe Perry thought that he would be about the same rank as him. Major Monogram continued.

"Dr. Doofenschmirtz has been acquiring some unusual items lately...dolce shorts, a Louie scarf... a fancy sort of Arab car, a hookah pipe, some diamonds, and an AK-47... sounds like a crazy plot out of a rap song... any-hoo, get to the bottom of it and put a cork in it, agents!

Both of them saluted and got into Perry's flying car. Off to...

(singing) (doofenschmirtz evil incorporated!)

Both agents swung in on grappling hooks and fell into a giant glass fish bowl with an iron lid. Doff came walking out of the shadows.

"Ah Perry the Platypus... and ADEL THE ARMADILLO? I thought Norm had you locked in a cage in Iraq! Gimme a second.

Doof walked over to his video computer and pulled Norm up.

NORM! I THOUGHT YOU SAID YOU HAD ADEL THE ARMADILLO IN HIS CAGE!

Norm was wearing his suit and tie except on his head was a turban.

"He is sir." He responded cheerfully. "see?"

He held up the cage to show a stuffed albino armadillo.

"OH FOR CRYING OUT LOUD HE'S **PITCH BLACK** NORM! Never mind, just fly back here immediately!"

In animal talk, Perry and Adel were having a conversation.

"So Adel, you ran into Doofy in Arabia?"

"Yeah, he was located hear to the tri-state area, in the USA, so I was shocked to see him with his giant robot."

"you mean Norm? He won't give us much trouble. We should worry more about Doof though, but not too much."

"Got any Idea's how to get out?"

"Yeah, but just wait for him to monologue, that usually what I bank on for my escapes."

"Fine by me, I live for monologues... terrorists from Al-Qaeda do it all the time."

Hearing their chatter, Heinz began to bang on the glass.

"Hey no talking! I suppose you want to know what I am doing with these Diamonds and and scarf and shorts... well I don't know what the shorts are for... but behold... THE ARABOBEDIENATOR!"

This Inator was decked with AK-47's a few scimitars and a fake beard was attached. Perry and Adel just stared. Finally Adel broke the silence.

" Are you allowed to kill him?"

"Can't... he's my Frenemy... and yes he does this all the time, and YES it sucks, but you would be surprised what he can live through."

"Just checking"

So Heinz continued.

" To explain my Inator what it does, and my genius plot to take over the tri-state area, I got this physicist and logistics guy from India to explain it to you."

An Indian guy came into the room and began a lecture on the effects of media. Suddenly both got bored and tuned him out. Perry then smacked his fore-head.

" This could take a while."


	3. Back In the Ussr  Dear Prudence

**Well took some**

**(duh dun dun)**

**From a tree**

**(duh dun dun)**

**dressed it up and they called it...PSCHE! Beatles lyric but not quite their (yet)**

**WELL**** You don't know how lucky you are boy(s and ladies)**

Chapter 3: Back In The USSR

Isabella walked in to the backyard of the Flynn-Fletcher household.

"Hey Phineas watcha doooooooi- oh sorry Zahid, I thought you were Phineas."

Zahid had set up a make shift archery lane ant was tossing throwing daggers ant a sand bag. His stark black hair, and crystalline amethyst eyes seemed focused on his target. Bullseye,Bullseye, Bullseye.

Then he split his arrow he last shot in three with his next.

"Zahid must have been a hunter back in the middle east." Izzy thought

A few seconds later Phineas and Ferb came walking with Buford and Baljeet.

"Buford, Baljeet, meet my new foster brother, Zahid.

"Sup" said Buford loudly.

"Hello, nice to make your acquaintance."

Zahid didn't move a muscle.

"ahhhhhhhhhh. Tough guy huh?" Said Buford sarcastically. How about an arm wrestling match?

"You're on" Zahid said in a cold voice. It gave Izzy shivers to hear it.

A table was set and both arms were locked and ready., Buford had an aggressive face like he was going to truck him on a football field. Then again Buford was always like that. Zahid On the Other hand, Zahid kept a straight face.

"Now look 'Zee' I ain't gonna go easy on ya so watch out that I don't rip of yer ar-"

"GO!" Said Baljeet

In an instant it was over and Zahid was the winner.

"I'm not done yet" cried Buford " Ow...my arm."

Isabella replied confidently.

"Yes, Yes you are."

Later after some snacks and watching Zahid throw some daggers at his target, Baljeet spoke up.

" Everyone I need your help. My summer school teacher has assigned me a history project in which I need to take an event or place in history and put it to music. The presentations are today and-

"I'm Out" having that said Buford left the yard.

"I need a band and a song."

Phineas spoke up.

"Ferb,I know what we're gonna do today. All we need is-

"love? " said Isabella and Zahid at the same time."

The yard fell quiet.

"A song about something in history, and a drummer to fill in Buford's spot."

"I can give you both." said Zahid "I actually am pretty good at the drums. If half of the stuff Ferb tells me is true, this will be a snap."

Flash forward to concert where he, Phin, and Ferb are all at the concert with 'Jeet and Izzy.

Back in USSR

You don't know how lucky you are boy,

Back in the USSR...

As he sang through the verses Isabella couldn't help but notice how British Zahid's voice was when he sang.

" Then again Dubai does have a decent British population."

_Show me 'round those snow peak'd mountains way down south,_

_take me to your daddy's farm_

_let me here your balalaikas ringing out_

_come and keep your comrade warm..._

as the song ended, the crowd asked for an encore... Isabella quickly texted the guys about the flip side song on the single release.

(Text conversation)

" I: k guyz, can you do the album's flip cover?"

"Z: k, but will need a soprano for it"

"P: idk wat it is?"

"F: PHIN! We play it when cuz Pru' comes over"

"P: ok... but I think I ate a bug."

"I: then just play the bass for the song"

"P: kay then"

When the curtain came up again a two microphones were on stage. Zahid apparently also knew how to play the electric f-hole guitar, but apparently he forgot a key piece...

"DRUMS!" He shouted in shock. "I FORGOT THE-"

"Don't worry Zee, I got you Phineas ,Ferb, and Dinnerbell covered."

Yes, Buford came to the rescue. So as he gave the okay signal Zahid started the Jazz guitar, and Izzy started singing

_Dear Prudence, won't you come out to play?  
>Dear Prudence, greet the brand new day<br>The sun is up, the sky is blue  
>It's beautiful and so are you<br>Dear Prudence, won't you come out to play?_

Meanwhile Phin had picked up the bass beat, and Zahid and Ferb sang Tenor and Bass

_Dear Prudence, open up your eyes  
>Dear Prudence, see the sunny skies<br>The wind is low, the birds will sing  
>That you are part of everything<br>Dear Prudence, won't you open up your eyes?_

_Look around round  
>Look around round round<br>Look around_

Then everyone started singing, on stage and in the crowd

_Dear Prudence, let me see you smile  
>Dear Prudence, like a little child<br>The clouds will be a daisy chain  
>So let me see you smile again<br>Dear Prudence, won't you let me see you smile?_

_Dear Prudence, won't you come out to play?  
>Dear Prudence, greet the brand new day<br>The sun is up, the sky is blue  
>It's beautiful and so are you<br>Dear Prudence, won't you come out to play?_

Everyone cheered until a crash from above the metal railing sent a dozen stage lights falling over Isabella's head

"IZZY! shouted Phineas. "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

**Yeah... so You'll see next chapter what the explosion was and the fate of Perry and Adel also. Truth be told for the Beatles theme in the story at the beginning of the white Album, Dear Prudence rolls right after words( don't own p/f)**


	4. Arab Money

**Well no Beatles, but I will introduce the song:**

**Arab Money, by Busta Rhyme( In this case, Heinz Doofenschmirtz, ft. Norm)**

* * *

><p><p>

Chapter 4: Arab Money

"...Which bring us to the inevitable conclusion of total domination of the Tri-State Area"

As soon as he finished , perry and Adel looked up from their card game to notice his projector and screen were removed from the room. Doofy got up from his seat and applauded his guest.

" So Perry, Adel what do you think of my pla- wait he just bored you and he tuned him out huh?"

Both of them nodded.

"Great... Now **I** am going to have to explain it, and paid this guy two grand just to explain the complexities of my evil scheme. Anyways, I bet you are wondering if I have a back story from my childhood … I don't...It's a back story from last week. I was on the internet watching rap after I had tried searching for packaging."

Perry and Adel slapped their forehead simultaneously at his blunder. Adel pulled out his universal translator.

"DUDE! NEITHER THE TALIBAN OR**AL-QAEDA**MAKES THAT KIND OF MISTAKE!"

Doof tried to justify it by saying that both words sound alike.

"Adel, you aren't gonna win this argument, remember it IS Doofy after all, ..."

"That's true."

"AS I WAS SAYING!" shouted Heinz. " I realized I could use this to my advantage, since I can't sing melodiously without the help of recording technology, you remember what happened with the yodelinator right?

"Yodelinator?" asked Adel?

"It's a long story... but he tried bringing country and western music together."

"I'm sure that ended badly."

"BACK TO MY PLOT!" Doof was getting really annoyed now.

"So I asked myself what could I base my song off of , then it hit me...ARABIA! It was perfect! So... BEHOLD ! THE ARABOBEYINATOR! It will allow me to take over all arabs who here it and I will be able to control the Oil money, Taliban and Osama!

"Ummmmm... It's Usama now... he died a few months ago in a navy seal strike, and either way he and Taliban aren't exactly from Saudi Arabia."

"Whatever. I still got the Oil well money. Time to fire it up!"

Adel glanced at Perry.

"Now?"

"Now."

Perry gave both grapplinghook guns to Adel who curled himself up into a ball and shot himself through the Iron Lid like a sling shot. Perry soon followed through the hole and into a fighting stance. Doofy was gone.

"SO you think you've won eh? Well NORM has ARRIVED. Bwahahahahahahahahahahahahaha!"

Doofy cackled coming out of the shadows with Norm... and both had their gangsta on.

"KICK IT NORM!"

Soon an Arabic techno beat started to build up with the lights dimming and a disco ball was spinning overhead...

"_Hey Norm,"_

"_Yes sir?"_

"_Are we back in the most evil way?... well let me introduce you to the new talk ...COME ON! "_

Heinz fired the antenna looking inator and a flash fell over Adel who started attacking Perry.

"I can't move voluntarily Perry! HELP"

But Perry was wearing out... and Norm might have been rapping in Arabic

__

_La ilaha illa Allah, ha la ili, hay yo  
>Hili b'Allah, hey, hili bay yo<br>We getting Arab money  
>We getting Arab money<em>

_Hala sheiki, ha lini falla  
>Mili ha lan shi inni mala<br>We getting Arab money  
>We getting Arab money<br>_

_Now there ain't no way that you can kill my scheme dead  
>I got Middle East currency and Middle East cred'<br>I got oil well money, in the desert playing golf  
>Go chase short stack sheiki with a Louis scarf<em>

_Chest cold diamonds make a villain wanna cough  
>In Dubai 20 million inators on a villa loft<br>And then I step up in the lair then the tri-state will wanna pick  
>me as their leader and i'll make the people wanna sing in Arabic<em>

_La ilaha illa Allah, ha la ili, hay yo  
>Hili b'Allah, hey, hili bay yo<br>We getting Arab money  
>We getting Arab money<em>

_Hala sheiki, ha lini falla  
>Mili ha lan shi inni mala<br>We getting Arab money  
>We getting Arab money<em>

_Seven star hotels, Maybach, movies, yo!  
>Sick, big , knock-kneed, camels ho!<br>Veiled women walk around while security on camel-back  
>Lairs on fire now, terrorists don't know how to act<em>

_Sitting in casinos while I'm gambling with Arafat  
>Money long, watch me purchase pieces of the Outback<br>Y'all already know I got the streets bust  
>While I make ya bow down and make salaat like a Muslim!<em>

A record in the back ground scratched and stopped. Adel couldn't take it. It was a lucky thing he was by the Inator's self destruct button. He just pushed it and got perry out of there.

"..." babbled a confused Heinz as DEI blew to kingdom come.

Meanwhile Perry and Adel flew off on a double sized hang glider.

"Okay, how did you fight of the inators control?"

"I didn't... It never affected me in the first place... I'm from Lebanon"

"Then next time I'll make a Lebanoninator!"

Heinz had grabbed on to the Hang glider at the last second and was shreding it with a shrapnel shank.

" JUMP FOR IT ADEL!"

Both of them did and used their grappling hook guns to safely land. Heinz didn't get as lucky as they did though. He crashed into a metal stage roofing and knocked over ten huge stage lights onto a little girl with black hair and a pink dress and bow.

**DUN DUN DUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUN! OH NO WHAT WILL HAPPEN TO IZZY? IS SHE OK?... Find out next time in :Blue Jay Way!**


	5. Heritage

**READERS! If you are a reader of my story, even if you are a guest and you don't have an account please I am asking you to review my story and make comments. Yes even if they are negative... and for those who would love to have a spoiler, pm me, (You are gonna need a account) but please enjoy the next chapter...**

Chapter 4: Heritage

"ISABELLA!"

That is all that Phineas could scream as the dust from the crashed area was still shrouding it like a haze. Phineas started crying knowing the girl he had new found love for was gone... until.

"Phineas?"

"Izzy!"

Isabella crawled out of the dust shroud with bloody elbows and knees and a scratch across her fore-head.

"Izzy," Phineas said as he hugged her "I'm so glad you're safe."

Isabella was perfectly content with being there forever in Phin's arms, but like a shadow across the desert, a thought struck her mind faster then lightning...

"**ZAHID! WHERE'S ZAHID!**"

Isabella looked all around the stage and the crowd for him**,** but was no where to be seen... except for his hand protruding from the newly formed still smoking junk pile on stage.

"ZAHID!"

Isabella ran to the wreckage and started pulling away one of the lights and immediately found him. He was in the lighting side of the bulb, so his arms, which were holding it away from his body, were burnt to a bit past his shoulders, right through his shirt. He slowly opened his eyes.

"Zahid, it's gonna be okay, Ferb just called 911, you are going to be fine."

"Izzy,"

"I've already got my future doctor patch so I can do what I can"

"Izzy."

"BUFORD GET OVER HERE AND LIFT THIS JUNK OFF OF HIM!"

"IZZY!"

Isabella looked at him kind of shocked.

"There's a metal button under the skin on the nape of my neck, please push it."

"Okay"

She found it an pushed it. She could not believe her eyes. Zahid pulled himself out of the wreckage after an audible click could be heard and the lower half of his body was still there. In easier terms every thing below his abdomen was gone. This caused our fearless Isabella to black out. For a few seconds nothing, then she heard voices

"Look she's waking up!"

Isabella opened her eyes to see Phineas, Ferb, Baljeet, Buford, and her troop standing around in her room. Isabella felt groggy.

"What happened?"

"your body could not handle the initial shock of your companions prosthetic and it rendered you into a state of subconscious."

Everyone just stared at Baljeet. Then Ferb just gave a normal simple cause.

" You got scared at Zahid's prosthetic and fainted."

"ohhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh...prosthetic?"

"Even we didn't know. He's not telling us how he got them, but maybe he'll tell you."

"And why is that Buford?"

Isabella was intrigued.

"Just a hunch..."

Ferb spoke out as unusual as that is.

" He's told me he trusts you the most."

"He does?"

"Yep"

" Where is he?"

" He's resting in his room... he usually never let's his prosthetics off, and nobody knows why, we only know he gets really really tired after he actually does."

Isabella pondered it for a moment.

"I could talk to him tomorrow."

"Don't leave out any of the details."

Just then, Pinky and Perry walked into Isabella's Bedroom

"Oh there you are Pinky/Perry" Said Isabella and Phineas at the same time.

(flash-back to right after Doof crashed into the stage)

Pinky had just sent Professor Poofenplotz's scheme packing for the day, and was flying back to his owners house on his jet-pack. He looked down and saw Isabella and her friends playing a concert, but noticed behind the stage Perry and an armadillo wearing a turbin and a wrecked dual hang glider. He flew down and met them.

" Hey Perry" said Pinky in animal talk. " What happened ,and who is this?"

"Doofy cut our glider with a piece of shrapnel... Oh, this Adel the Armadillo."

"Pleasure to meet you."

"Likewise"

"Hey Pinky can you get us home?"

"No Problem, I've got a spare jetpack... but I only have one."

Adel looked at them with a sly, cool smile."

"I can tunnel back to my temp lair. You take the jetpack, P. I don't care for rockets anyhow."

And with that he tunneled away, making sure carefully, that he left no trace of a hole.

A few days after the incident on stage,( the gang had taken a break on their projects to take care of Isabella and Zahid.) Isabella walked over to Phineas and Ferb's place. The boys were running errands today with their mom, Candace was at Stacy's house with Jeremy, Mr. Fletcher was at the antique shop working, so all that was left was Perry, who was lying down on the sofa sleeping, and Zahid resting in his room on his couch. Isabella knocked on the door.

"Come in..." said Zahid somewhat weakly.

"Hey" said Isabella with a half smile. "whatcha doooooin?" 

"Just resting." he said calmly. " Releasing my prosthetic makes me extremely tired, but I am regaining my strength... sorry for spooking you out."

"Oh, that's ok...um, thanks for saving me."

"No problem."

They talked on a few minutes on their lives, how they lived, their feelings their likes and dislikes.

"Um, Zahid..."

"Zohar..."

"What?"

"...My real name is Zohar, not Zahid."

"Zohar.., I can call you Zee, coudn't I?"

"Sure, but can you keep my real name a secret? It's kinda private"

"Ok... Zee, I was wondering, how did you get your prosthetics."

Zee fell quiet and expressionless, then he began to speak...

"IZZY!" everyone shouted.

She had her eyes closed, and head high and mouth shut.

"WE SENT YOU IN THERE FOR INFO! WHAT HAPPENED!" Cried Buford.

"He told me, and after he did, he asked me to keep it private, and that's what im gonna do."

All anyone could do was groan.

That night Isabella thought hard...

"Zohar... where have I heard that name before..."

She got on the computer and Baljeet was online on Skype.

_balje_et888 online_

Isabella gave a surprised look.

_Whatchadoin777: Baljeet, that you?_

_balje_et888: Yes it is me._

_W: whats with the under score?_

_B: |( don't ask_

_(btw skype name of taken by a friend of mine... add him to your skype and say Shadow sent you...lol)_

_W: hey jeet, ur smart, do you know what nationality the word zohar is?_

There was a few minutes delay.

B: its hebrew... it means "light"

Isabella realized that Zahid wasn't arab... he was Isaraeli.

(SIGH) This wasn't my best chapter...o well, R and R Zahid beeing Israeli was not the spoiler... if you want to know it plz pm me... next time... Isabella discovers something new about her friendship with Zee... and Phineas doesn't like it one bit... Also , a new Perry and Adel plot against doof! Next time in:

_TRADITION!_


	6. update notice

Hello everyone shadow here, just wanted to give you all an update

first off, I'm really sorry for not posting sooner, and that I am back in school, which means It may be awhile before I might post again...

Second, I would like to know if you guys want a shorter storyline, with much more in depth stuff, (this would only encompass 20 ch.s ) or a longer story( maybe 40 to 50 ch.s) I would suggest the latter because it's

1 my forte

2 the story was originally designed that way.

Lastly, involving Zahid's true name Zahor, has something to do with the "Spoiler" I call it " the hidden sand chapter" ( Naruto fans might now see where I get Zahid's character sketch) anyways... I might release the chapter... if I get 100 reviews... the instant I do I will pour my heart into the chapter... Also, the song, blue jay way , by the Beatles, was supposed to play a part in the song... sorry for the changes in title... but I am working on TRADITION! The next chapter of the story... and yes it's based off of "Fiddler on the roof" :) until then, happy reading and writers, keep writing more good stories.

Respectfully,

Shadow Silverpen

P.S. I would also like to address to any reader of any nationality that I do not own anything of Phineas and Ferb; therefore all religious aspects that may or may not be included are ABSLOLUTELY FICTIONAL and do not represent the characters on the show at all, nor do they represent anything that Disney may put out... If there is any offense that may happen, I apologize beforehand, and will repost this message and anytime necessary.

P.P.S. If anyone would like to suggest any shippings ( preferably "straight" and "Human") I would greatly appreciate that.


	7. TRADITION! and little thought

Hello again friends, this is Shadow bringing you TRADITION! Chapter six of Serpent heart . Again R and R for the hidden sand chapter! ( sorry Naruto Fans not a crossover, but possibly I may write in that genre) Readers I am typing half of this on the back of a school bus with bad suspension so if I accidentally type a letter twice, review about it so I may fix it... Enjoy TRADITION!

* * *

><p><p>

Chapter Six: TRADITION!

Isabella went to bed that night with many thoughts. Zahid- rather Zahor was Jewish, Hebrew even, and an Israelite, Just like her. Granted neither of them had the weathered faces from the arabic sun, but still!

"I wonder what tribe he's from" she thought aloud.'

She was from the tribe of Asher, and it took her a few years to figure that out.

She fell asleep, with these new thoughts on her mind...

_Flashes of lightning... _

_Trees falling in the rain..._

_a great tornado, ripping up rocks and dirt and smashing a campground..._

_Zahid hanging on to Her for dear life and mouthing words she couldn't hear..._

_then all black... _

_Then Phineas, holding a plexi-glass shank against a veiled opponent's; his shank was cracking, until it snapped and his opponent dived in for a kill-_

_GASP!_

Isabella awoke with fright, mumbling remnants of a language she did not know, or know how to pronounce. Her mother,Vivian, came to her room with a candle.

"Isa, what is wrong? I heard you yelling from the other side of the house! Did you have a nightmare?"

"Yeah, just a bunch of weird stuff?"

"Do you want to talk about it?"

"Ok."

Isabella looked at the time, 4:45. She thought that it would have been a good way to start the morning, a cup of coffee with cinnamon mixed in, and a talk with her mother. Vivian was making waffles, and Isabella made the coffee. They spent until six in the morning making and eating breakfast and both of them sat down, at an oak table in the middle of their dining room. Isabella talked about what she saw in her dream, and her mother had a wondered face.

" It was a premonition"

"A what?"

"A vision, in the future; it was given to you by God."

"God?"

Isabella gave it some thought. She never had a really good hold on the ideals of Messianic Judaism, like her dad would want, but her dad was killed... years ago on a trip, a "missions" trip to Jerusalem.

" Why does God want me to know the future?"

"I don't know. God and only God knows. All things work for good to those who love him and are his-"

"-according to his purpose." Isabella had finished the sentence for her."

"Correct"

"Do you think I should steer clear of Zahid, because I heard he was Islamic, and they don't really like-

"It's Ok, she knows"

"Zee was sitting lengthwise in the window sill... about ten feet off the ground.

"Zee, said Vivian, You really shouldn't startle Isa like that, even with her Premonitions!"

" True", he said "Can I talk with her alone for a sec?"

"Sure... would you like some coffee."

"Yes I would. Phineas doesn't like me drinking it, so I can't get near it around the house. I haven't had a cup since I touched down."

Vivian handed him a cup and he flavored it to how saw fit. Then se left them to go pick up some groceries... It was now about 6:00 in the Morning...

"Isabella, can I ask you something Important?"

"Sure."

"How seriously do you take your faith?"

"Excuse me? Asked Isabella with an almost shocked tone"

"You say you are a Messianic Jew, but How seriously do you take it? Is this a label, like how Phineas says he's a Christian but is a hypocrite? Ferb may be quiet, but he is not a liar, he says he's "non-denominational" but he still prays... he does what he can for others... he's got his priorities straight. Do you?"

Isabella was taken aback. Where did she stand?

"I haven't really taken it as serious as I should... will you help me?"

"Sure, but there are certain things I can't help with. Keeping you saved that's one, and actually keep you in the faith, you have to do that yourself."

"Well I've read most of the bible when I was younger, so what else should I look at?

"Well I do have something I'd like to show you?

Zee was gone for a few minutes and brought back a huge scroll strung on his back. When I say huge. I mean HUGE like the thing was almost bigger than him.

"Zee" asked Isabella with her eyeballs nearly ready to pop out of her sockets with utter shock. "what is this?"

"pretty much a huge chronicle of most of the tribes of Israel. I call it the 'Scroll of traditions' but mainly it's like our translatable instruction manual."

"How long is it?"

"If you put it in the same format of the Bible, it would be the equivalent to 1,412 Bibles like this."

Zee pulled out his study Bible. It was an Inch and a half thick.

So for the greater part of the day, Zee answered Isabella's questions and started to teach her Hebrew. Vivian helped too and taught Zahid more about America. So much that they missed Phineas and Ferb's Project.

"What happened!" fumed Phineas! "Isabella said she'd be here!"

Ferb looked at Phineas with his emotionless expression that most could not figure out. However Phineas could read Ferb, like Ferb reads _War and Peace _.

"Oh don't give me that, I am not overreacting."

"Yes, yes you are."

"How so!

"Isabella wasn't here for every project we've done, so why would it matter so much now?"

"Because, … Because, … IT JUST DOES!"

"I think you are simply, for the first time in your life truly and utterly..."

"FERB GET TO THE GO-"

Ferb put his hand over Phineas's mouth.

"Phineas don't finish that."

"Then what is it?"

"I think you're Jealous."

(gasp)

Phineas!

Jealous!

That's a first.

WELL, if anyone wants to suggest anything, r and r, suggest, but I won't put this hiatus, I still have a couple of days left in break, so yeah, lol

The secret writer,

Shadow Silverpen.


	8. New Feeling Part 1

Shalom!

Hello!

Chambo!

Hola!

Boujour!

(every other way to say hello in every language)

It's Shadow Silverpen w/ another Chapter!

So the big question is, why should Phineas be Jealous?( as if we didn't already know)

So without further ado, "A New Feeling, part one: through the eyes of a Platypus

* * *

><p><p>

"JEALOUS? ME? Ferb, you honestly don't think that do you?"

"Absolutely, and without any flaw."

"You're nuts Bro, I am NOT jealous, and even if I was why should I be Jealous, and of WHOM?

"What about Zahid?" (They don't know it's Zahor)

"What about him?"

"He and Isabella seem to have a good connection, he's talking to her right now."

"Over skype or something?"

"No, he's over at her house."

"Then let's go over and I can prove I'm not jealous; come on Perry."

The platypus followed them. It was one of the things he _could_ do, granted that Platypi don't do much at all; or so they thought of course.

And so, Perry, had the day off. Doof was still underground, from the Danville cops for the Fiasco at the concert, and he was hiding from the Taliban, for making fun of their culture. Al-qaeda was still Under shock from the loss of Usama bin Laden. (USA! USA! USA! Now where was I ? oh yeah) so he and Adel had the day off, and therefore more than happy to oblige his owners with his occasional presence. He walked over with them to the Garcia-Shapiro home, and they opened the door...

Zahid and Isabella...

Were holding hands

.

"IZZY!"

Isabella looked up with a smile!

"Hey Phineas, watcha d-"

He was up in her face before she finished.

"Where were you, you were supposed to come and help me and Ferb with our project today! Shadow Silverpen said so!

Thats when Phineas broke the fourth wall and I came in.

"Hey it's a letter" said Zee.

Zee opened my letter.

Dear Phineas,

What I told you was simply a first draft of the last chapter. Do not break the fourth wall again or I will never make summer again happen in your realm. so be still, follow the story and

_**SHUT UP!**_

Sincerely your author,

Shadow Silverpen.

P.S. I do not own you, though I just did, Dan povenmire, and Jeff swampy marsh own you.

Once that was out of the way, Phineas continued.

"Why were you even holding his hand?"

"Phineas, what I do is my business, and I think you need to calm down."

"No Isabella!"

Phineas was acting a little bit like a a rabid pitbull now.

"I don't want to calm down!"

"PHINEAS" Cried Ferb

Phineas was doing the unthinkable. He was raising his hand like he was going to hit her. Isabella screamed. She closed her eyes she just wanted to go to Phineas land and not see this phineas hoping it was just a bad dream, but it wasn't . his hand came down...

...only to be stopped by Zee.

"Phin." Zee said in a dangerously cold manner. " I advise you back off, if you have a problem with her seeing me, we can take this outside.

So Perry watched as his two of his now three co-owners, were walking to flynn-flecther home to go fight in the backyard.

SUPER GASP! 

What on earth has gotten into phineas?

Why did he even think to strike Isabella?

Tune in next time to th-

(doof runs across closing section)

D: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! THE TALIBAN ARE AFTER ME!

:taliban members w/ ak-47's shoot at doof

Taliban leader:فإنك لن تفلت من العقاب كنت احمق متهور عنصرية!

As I was saying, tune in next time to the next chapter to come soon!

A new feeling part 2, the duel.

Also, The first person to translate whtat the taliban leader said and put it in a review will have the chance to send a list of 20 suggestions that I WILL incorporate into the story WITHOUT FAIL. Of course everything is rated T, so that means normal stuff, not crazy stuff that kids shouldn't see, but all 20 suggestions will be taken into the story. Also the suggestions are things to the minor plot, so for instance you can't fore one character to stay the way they are throught the entire story, just minor details, like the banter doof may have with perry, and vice versa, songs I may use, (Please keep them relatively CLEAN) and so forth

The secret writer,

Shadow silverpen.

And of course, r and r ;)


	9. Inspiration's struck like wild fire

Hey guys. After some thought, (and actually scrolling down to see "traffic stats" for the first time and seeing rather large hits and views numbers) I'm going to continue with Serpent Heart and see it to the end. (Madara Chronicles wasn't that popular anyways.)

expect a chapter very soon.


End file.
